


Незаконченная жизнь

by arafrael



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив с отчаянием утопающего ищет Баки, ищет в лицах прохожих, в старых фотографиях, в Сети. Он хочет найти его больше всего на свете. И при этом понятия не имеет, что станет делать, когда все-таки найдет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незаконченная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Чистой воды фанон и штампы.  
> Канон и здравый смысл слегка задвинуты в сторону, чтобы потешить эго и написать по затертым до дыр артам с тумблера.

Это место напоминает о прошлом.  
За прошлое нельзя цепляться, Стив знает это так же ясно, как и то, что солнце восходит на востоке. Он уже преодолел в себе стремление гнаться за тем, что ушло, но все равно иногда возвращается в Бруклин, чтобы еще раз, еще один раз... Еще один раз посидеть в кофейне за стареньким обшарпанным столом, понаблюдать за дождливым Нью-Йорком за стеклом, закрыть глаза...

Это даже доставляет некое извращенное удовольствие, будто расковырять заживающий гнойник. У него сто лет не было гнойников, но сравнение ему все равно нравится.  
Официантка приносит ему еще одну чашку кофе — четвертую по счету. Завтра он будет ненавидеть кофе и пробовать его не сможет еще месяца два, но сейчас он пьет и ему даже нравится.  
Это место похоже на прежнюю жизнь.  
Позвякивание колокольчика на входной двери, откуда-то с потолка играет Бенни Гудман, негромкие голоса сливаются в равномерный гул. Здесь мало туристов — не самый популярный район для них. Впрочем, от этого старая кофейня только выигрывает.

Еще это место не громили Читаури два года назад и Старк не летает мимо к своей Башне.

Ты существуешь только здесь и сейчас, хочет сказать себе Стив. Прекрати держаться за то, чего давно нет. Прекрати.

Он иногда приходит в это место, это еще один обломок прошлого, который тянет его на дно и не дает освободиться. Но если быть честным с самим собой, то Стив повесил бы на шею хоть десяток цепей, лишь бы это вернуло ему душевное спокойствие. И Баки. Конечно же Баки.

Стив до сих пор не уверен, что прошлое может так легко отпустить, после того, как само выволокло его из воды Потомака и оставило жить.

* * *

_Длинные растрепанные волосы пахнут дождем и горчицей для хот-догов, их хочется гладить, пропускать сквозь пальцы, хочется целовать Баки в макушку, в лоб, в губы, потому что теперь можно, теперь он живой и рядом._

_Это не очередной мокрый сон, с которым железная воля Капитана могла бы справиться, а пугающая и такая потрясающая реальность._

_Под его руками Баки выгибает шею, открывая беззащитное горло, и удержаться, чтобы не поставить на белоснежной коже метку, просто невозможно. Баки шипит, и Стив тут же зацеловывает место укуса, словно извиняясь._

_Кровать под ними не скрипит, но Стив уже не раз и не два замечал, как она подозрительно сдвигается от стены. Впрочем, сейчас он видит это лишь потому что привык отслеживать происходящее вокруг. Но разбираться с этим, когда Баки вдруг начинает толкаться в его кулак, совершенно не хочется._

* * *

Колокольчик издает мелодичную трель и следом лица касается влажная прохлада улицы. Краем глаза Стив замечает, что официантка пытается пристроить нового посетителя, но все места заняты. Наверное, его самого скоро попросят отсюда — за два часа он заказал всего несколько чашек кофе.

Стив смотрит на нетронутую кружку и вспоминает, как они пили у костра разбодяженую талым льдом черную жижу, которую Дуган выдавал за трофейный Даллмайер. Им тогда казалось, что ничего вкуснее на свете и быть не может.

Октябрьский Шварцвальд дышал сыростью и холодом, изо рта вырывались облачка пара и Баки нарочно сидел рядом, чтобы ловить его дыхание — говорил, что так теплее. Потом, в палатке, они целовались и вкус дрянного кофе преследовал Стива во сне.

К нему подходят сбоку, и Стив поначалу думает, что это давешняя официантка, но это не она - фигура в потрепанных джинсах и серой толстовке вообще не принадлежит женщине. Стив борется с двумя желаниями — закрыть глаза и рассмотреть нового посетителя повнимательней, пока он не ушел. Но это не нужно — тот садится на расшатанное кресло напротив и разглядывает Стива из под капюшона. Рук из просторного кармана толстовки он не вынимает и это говорит как об потенциальной угрозе, так и о доверии.

Если честно, Стив сейчас совсем об этом не думает. До него доходит, что он так отчаянно желал встретиться с Баки, что совершенно позабыл, что самой встречи будет мало. И теперь, когда тот сам нашел его, Стив понятия не имеет, о чем говорить.

* * * 

_Баки целует его так, словно просит о помощи. За все время он не сказал больше десятка слов подряд, он и сейчас не скажет, чего хочет, поэтому Стиву придется угадывать самому. Он обнимает Баки за плечи, не замечая железной руки, прижимает к себе, шепчет на ухо какой-то бред, чтобы успокоить, дать понять, что они в безопасности.  
И это оказывается правильно._

_Рука Стива сжимает их члены, движется ровно, быстро, ускоряется с каждой минутой. Баки смотрит ему в глаза, закусив губу, будто приучен не издавать никаких звуков, больно ему или хорошо. Его дыхание, еще минуту назад ровное, начинает срываться и Стив знает, что еще немного и ему удастся проломить эту плотину льда. Главное — самому не кончить раньше._

_Он наклоняется к Баки и целует, одной рукой сжимая его затылок, другой — ускоряя движение. Несколько особенно сильных рывков, прокушенная губа — и долгожданный стон сквозь зубы. Баки вздрагивает от прошивающего тело оргазма, по инерции толкается еще, сам тянется к Стиву, желая убедиться, что тот не испарится в мареве фантазии, что тот живой и рядом._

_Они похожи друг на друга даже больше, чем сами это осознают._

* * *

Баки молчит, лишь буравит его глазами цвета альпийских ледников. Стив очень надеется, что изумление на его лице не перерастает в выражение крайней тупости, потому что ну кто мог подумать, что так получится?

Он не знает что сказать, потому что даже простое «Привет, Бак» кажется ему банальным и неискренним. Он на мгновение переводит смущенный взгляд на злополучную кружку. От кофе все еще идет пар. Решение рождается молниеносно — если он сам вспомнил те вечера у костра, то почему бы не напомнить о них Баки?

Стив осторожно двигает кружку к Баки и слабо улыбается. Тот смотрит на нее, потом переводит взгляд обратно на Стива, потом — снова на кружку. Стиву кажется, что Баки едва заметно хмыкает и чуть-чуть кривит рот. Это даже лучше улыбки в ответ — это проступает из глубины прежний Баки, его товарищ, его правая рука, его самый близкий друг.

Баки вздыхает, стаскивает с головы капюшон, обнажая мокрые волосы, и тянется к кружке.

Стиву на мгновение кажется, что он снова в прошлом.  
В этот раз ему плевать — он готов оставаться здесь вечно.


End file.
